X-ray crystallographic data on dexoxadrol, a dissociative anesthetic known to bind to the phencyclidine receptor obtained from rat and pigeon brain membranes, indicated that it could overlap two significant areas of benzomorphan analgesics when observed three-dimensionally using computer graphics. These data are being used to synthesize "analgesics" which would overlap three-dimensionally with three points of possible significance in dexoxadrol, in order to gain information about the PCP receptor.